


show me the stars

by smellbig



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, anyways enjoy, but then it hurt to much and i gave up lmaoo, like sara was leaving to go explore or smth and ava would be like remember me, this started as something super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellbig/pseuds/smellbig
Summary: Sara could traverse the universe in one night, see the extent of space, all without leaving their bed. But Ava would still feel left behind.-Or, the "Space Girl" by Frances Forever - adjacent fic that's been weighing on me for weeks lmao
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	show me the stars

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary says this is loosely based on the song "Space Girl" by Frances Forever, i'm sure you've all heard of it by now but if you haven't go listen on youtube!! i had a whole other idea for this fic but it was too angsty for me to finish lmaoooo but let me know if you want me to take another crack at the Angst (TM) bc i am willing to feel pain for avalance (:  
> find me on twitter @lgbtqsyd

_Space girl, show me the stars..._

Watching her drift off was like seeing a lion care for its cub. Marvelous that someone so fierce, so strong, could ever be culled to such softness. Her eyes would flit ever so slightly, and Ava would look away quickly, fearful that Sara might see her staring, but it was just that ever-churning mind of hers working to create novels inside her dreams to entertain at night. 

There were millennia stored within that mind as well, years and years spent on planets and stars and galaxies beyond anywhere Ava had dared venture too. Sara could traverse the universe in one night, see the extent of space, all without leaving their bed. But Ava would still feel left behind.

She knew it was futile, even childish, to think that Sara would leave her for some distant broad. Her worries went beyond that, however. Life in their apartment was simple, predictable. There was routine involved, which is fine, except for the part where they used to live on a time-jumping spaceship with the ability to travel anywhere and anytime one could dream of. If all they knew was life in their apartment, then life in their apartment would be perfect. But Sara had been everywhere, so why would she ever choose here?

It was that thought that pushed Ava over the edge, and she rose from their bed as soft as she could to keep Sara from waking. This, too, she knew was an unreasonable expectation as Sara's assassin habits died hard. Any suspicious movement or sounds would wake her instantly, so it was no surprise when the blonde's words cut through the room's silence despite Ava’s best efforts to move quietly.

"Ava?" The sheets rustled as she sat up.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned towards Sara. “Hey,” she began with feigned confidence, hoping her voice would betray her nervousness, “I’m just going to go outside for a moment.”

Still groggy, Sara replied with a simple “Okay,” and Ava hurried to the apartment’s back door, grabbing a blanket off the couch. Outside the sky was dark but full of stars; one of Sara’s only requests when they had been apartment hunting was a place on the outskirts of the city, so the sky would always be free from light pollution and apt for stargazing. Tonight it felt like a curse, like the universe and all the galaxy’s planets were conspiring to mess with her individually. As she settled in one of the two deck chairs on the porch and the sky felt like it was falling, the door creaked open behind her.

“Mind if I join you?” Sara said, and Ava waved towards the adjacent chair. She watched as Sara pushed the seat closer, moving it when she sat down the two women faced each other. Smiling somberly, Ava grabbed her hands.

“You should be sleeping,” she choked out, the irony apparent as the words left her mouth.

“As should you,” Sara said, smirking. “But I can tell something’s up. Your mind is moving a mile a minute. I can almost hear the gears turning in there.” She reached a hand up to Ava’s face to push back a few strands of hair that had fallen, her eyes soft. “What’s going on?”

Letting her head fall into Sara’s touch, Ava shut her eyes and sighed. “I just feel like things might be moving too slowly. For you, I mean.” Opening one eye to peek through, Ava squeezed the other woman’s hand. “I’m happy, so happy, Sara, I just don’t want you to get bored … _here._ ” 

“Oh, Ava,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss her gently. “I’m never going to get bored with you.” Her hand squeezed back. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

“It’s just that you could go anywhere, you know? You’ve got the whole universe at your fingertips.”

This time Sara pulled Ava to her, using both her hands to frame Ava’s face as they kissed. Sara bit at the other woman’s lip, tugging her mouth open. Ava’s fingers traveled up Sara’s sides slowly, feeling the other woman’s muscles through her tight sleep shirt. They were moving intensely but with languish so with time Sara pulled away and rested her forehead on Ava’s to catch her breath. “I promise this is all I’ve ever wanted. I’m not going anywhere, at least not without you. Okay?”

Ava nodded, her body suddenly warm under the moon’s reflection. “Can we go inside, then?”

Leaning back, Sara laughed heartily. “Of course,” she responded, standing up and reaching for Ava’s hand. “Lead the way.”

_You know the galaxies of my heart..._


End file.
